


Looks Like the Gang's All Queer

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Bottle and a Gun [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Acephobia, Alcohol, Androgyny, Arabic Character, Aromantic, Asexuality Spectrum, Bisexuality, Buddhism, But whatever, Catholic Character, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, French Characters, Gangs, Guns, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Intersex, Islamic character, Islamophobia, Knives, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Male Character of Color, Medication, Medicinal Drug Use, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, Queer Gang, Queer Themes, Roman Catholicism, Satanism, Spanish Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Twins, Uncommon sexualities, Violence, Weapons, Wicca, im super sick rn so starting a major story is a bad idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los Angeles is a dirty town. There's no other way to describe it. So how else do you expect seven homeless kids and one adult to survive? By getting a job? You're crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will contain violence, homophobia, transphobia, acephobia, and general rudeness to LGBTQ+ people. It will also contain mental health issues, breakdowns, abuse of perscription drugs, recreational drug use, alcohol use, and will depict teenagers with guns. The characters in this story are criminals and do what criminals do. If that bothers you, don't read. Viewer discretion is advised.
> 
> (wow thats the first time ive put a disclaimer like that on a story. yikes)

Originally, it was just Aldus.

They were nothing special-just a down-on-their-luck 37 year old trying to make some cash the only way LA will let you. Messy brown hair, tired brown eyes, weathered skin abused by years in the California heat and not a dollar to their name. They didn't mean to get anyone involved, to get attached. In this business, that's a death wish.

But then Aiken came back, all rosy cheeks and swollen blue eyes, black hair and porcelain skin. She was all smiles but they could tell something was wrong. College turned out to be a bust and the baby bird had returned to her zither's nest...to find the nest full of drugs and weapons. She learned her zither's ways and became infatuated with the easy money and the adrenaline rush. Pretty soon she took up shop and the gun became a part of her as much as her hands were. And they were stuck.

Next came Monty, with xyr tattoos and piercings, cotton candy colored buzzed hair hidden under her headscarf. A large nath hung from xyr left nostril, the hoop reaching down to the dip of xyr lower lip. Torn up camo jackets and ripped jeans were the majority of the contents of the plain splattered suitcase xe guarded with xyr life. 26 and living on the streets, Aiken found xem and brought xem home, promising a place to sleep and a meal to eat. Aldus wasn't necessarily happy. According to Monty, xe was an exchange student from Pakistan, sent to LA by xyr parents in a hope that it'd "fix" xem. Xe got expelled for something xe wouldn't talk about and decided to run. Apparently the streets were better than back home for xem.

Then the twins came along. Drigo was tall, muscular, and timid, with a head full of brown hair and green eyes. Andrea was taller than he was, with brown hair tumbling past her shoulders and the same eyes as her brother. Aldus caught the two trying to steal from the convenience store. They laughed and helped, commenting about how the pair looked about to shit themselves. They were two runaways from Washington, who made their way to LA on the bus. Andrea got kicked out after coming out and Drigo followed, spouting something about bullshit religion and how in Spain theyd've had family close enough to walk to. They let the kids stay.

After that is was Eeth. She was a small kid tired of living with her stuck up, religious family. She was maybe 12 at the time, pale, covered in freckles with ginger hair and bright eyes. She complained about everyone calling her a boy even though her birth certificate said "FEMALE" in big letters. In her words "Being epicene sucks dick." Within two days of seeing the kid around town, Aiken finally wore her zither down into letting the girl into their slowly filling nest. Not even three days later came Harley, Eeth's older sibling. When Eeth left, their parents no longer had anything to turn their frustration onto. Long story short, one psychotic breakdown later and here Harley was, bruised and covered in dirt with tears streaming down his face. At the time, the pronouns were male but that quickly changed whenever his mental health dipped.

Finally, a good year later, Shiloh stumbled onto their doorstep. He was a small kid, barely 5', covered in cuts and scars and all other kinds of injuries. Black hair, black eyes and dark tanned skin almost his the scabs his Converse cut into his heels. Worn shorts practically fell off his hips and a stained tank top revealed the duct tape wrapped painfully tight around his unhealthily thin rib cage. That last detail was what sent Aldus' blood pressure through the roof, and after cleaning him up (it was impossible to live in a house of queer kids and  _not_ have some binders laying around) they found out the prevailing story of homeless transgender teens was the universal tale of getting abused, kicked out and then running.

Over the course of 2 years, Aldus went from wallowing alone in booze, drugs and crime into playing Mama Bird for a bunch of broken, rejected LGBTQ+ kids, 4 of which could care for themselves legally (Except maybe not Shiloh-they still didn't buy he was 18). Now, they were  _technically_ the head of a gang that was half teenagers.

The cops will love this one.


	2. Note thing

Just quickly wanted to add a note about the different characters before I forget.

Aldus (the name literally means old) is 37 and identifies as gendervoid. 

Aiken is Aldus' 19 year old daughter, who identifies as a demigirl. She's skiliosexual.

Monty is a 26 year old from Pakistan. Xe identifies as androgyne and bisexual. Even though xe is Islam and follows the Qu'ran, xerox still has tattoos, piercings, and generally does a lot of stuff that is considered sinful.

Drigo and Andrea are 19 year old twins from Spain. Drigo is homoromantic and bisexual, whereas Andrea is a trans woman who identifies as 'sapphic'. (She doesn't feel right using the term lesbian and thinks it sounds cooler this way).

Eeth and Harley are siblings. Eeth is intersex and identifies with female (as was hastily slapped onto her birth certificate) and is aro ace. Harley identifies as affectugender, meaning his pronoun usage and which gender he connects to most at the time changes when there are changes in his moods/mental stability, etc. Most often he uses male pronouns but sometimes he uses female or nb pronouns.

Shiloh is an 18 year old trans boy. He's gay and ace and effeminate (and totally not based on me what are you talking about) and honestly looks all of 10 years old.

There's a hurried, basic rundown mostly so I don't forget. A more on depth look into each character will happen, don't worry.


End file.
